A New Start
by escawing
Summary: This is a GWEscaflowne. Hitomi and Heero is looking for a new start. What happens when there is war with Gundams and when Van comes to Earth a 2nd time? (war...may not happen) btw, this is sort of everyday life so it'll be s-l-o-w very S-L-O-W Sorry...
1. The Vision and New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or GW.  
  
A.N. I will be doing some changes to this fic but I will make sure it will still be a Hitomi/Heero story.  
  
~The Earth~  
  
Hitomi was running once again on the track. It has been 2 years since she returned from Gaea and she was on her last year in highschool. She became better and faster at running and was now one of the best short distance runners in Japan. She rarely received injuries which made her a rare runner. As she neared the finish line, she had a vision coming to her.  
  
"Oh no..." She whispered to herself with a little surprise and sadness.  
  
"Not again. I don't was to "see" anymore."  
  
But, she couldn't stop it. She saw a young man with wild, mossy brown hair with a firm mouth and icy blue eyes which sent shivers through her body burning her. He was wearing a plain white shirt with blue denim pants. The strange thing to Hitomi was that he was just standing and looking in one direction. Well, his eyes were moving crazily but he was really scanning what may be out of the ordinary in front of him. The rest of him was so still she couldn't believe that someone could be so still and calm like a rock!  
  
Then suddenly, he looked at her. Just as her very first vision before he met Van. But the difference was that it seemed this guy was looking directly at HER. The vision faded and she passed the finish line winning first place once again. Hitomi staggered a little and before she fell down Yukari caught her.  
  
"Whoa Hitomi! Is there something wrong with you?" She asked clearly worried about her best friend.  
  
Once Hitomi's eyes focused she felt better and calmer.  
  
"I'm alright now. I guess I've been running a bit too much!" She tried to joke.  
  
"Let's go sit down for awhile to make sure you are better. Don't quit the team on me now!" Feeling relieved.  
  
They walked towards the bleachers while Hitomi thought about the past. When Hitomi came back from Gaea, she lost all connection with Van. She was left with nothing and had to start all over again. Yukari noticed this from Hitomi and knew about Hitomi's disappearance and tried to make her tell her what happened to try and help her "live" again. After a few weeks Hitomi ran to Yukari's house and spilled everything. Yukari, very surprised about her story but believed her truly and told her that it would be all right and she would be there for her no matter what. This, made their friendship even stronger and they were more than sisters to each other. When Hitomi came back, she also found out that Yukari and Amano were going out which was alright with her.  
  
Yukari stood up for she had to watch the other runners and left Hitomi with her thoughts.  
  
'I wonder who that guy was... He didn't really scare me... There was an empty look in his eyes... Like Van...'  
  
***  
  
Trowa and Heero was in the computer room working. They kept up to date with news around the world and searched for anything that may start up a fire.  
  
"Heero, you should go." Trowa stated, breaking the silence. He kept typing as if nothing he did not say anything.  
  
"What are you talking about." Heero replied, his voice dull.  
  
"You should go." Trowa repeated. "Don't worry about anything here. I'm sure me and the others will be able to handle it if anything happens."  
  
Heero, understanding Trowa stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Thanks." With a slight hesitation he added, "Be careful."  
  
The door closing, Trowa was still working, but this time a small smile reached his eyes.  
  
'I'm sure that this is a good thing for him. He deserves to live the rest of his life the way he wants to.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Heero went into his apartment and thought about what he was going to do with this new kind of freedom.  
  
'I should go to a school. I'll be able to see how normal teenagers act. Join the track team to keep in shape...'  
  
After a few more thinking, he stood up and went to the nearest private school he knew of in Japan and signed up.  
  
He was just in time since school started tomorrow. He received his schedule and went shopping for some school supplies. When he got home it was around 11pm.  
  
'Man, people just wait way to long to buy their school supplies. I had actually had to work to look for my things and make sure nobody stole them from me. To add to that, I had to wait in line for almost two hours! I should go shopping somewhere else next time. Someplace that's not well known.'  
  
After a sort of busy day, he fell on his bed and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The next day, he got dressed in maroon pants, white collared long-sleeved shirt and a maroon suit jacket. When he got to school, he walked in the school and found the office.  
  
"Yes what it is?" Asked the secretly.  
  
"I'm new to the school and I read in the notice that someone will be here to take me to my classes?"  
  
"Oh yes. She will be here shortly. She will be in all of your classes. I hope you won't mind that."  
  
"No, it's alright. If you don't mind my asking, what is her name?"  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki. She's very kind and intelligent which is why she was able to miss her first block to help you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh here she is now!"  
  
Hitomi was walking in her uniform her hands calmly at her side. She grew her hair over the summer and had lost her boyish looks which made her suddenly popular all over the school for her athletic ability, academics, and of course looks. Even though she was fairly tall for an average teenager, Heero overtook her by a few inches.  
  
When she was a few feet away she looked up and saw the new student. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
'What, is he, no it can't be. He can't be the guy from my vision during practice. No, it's not him, he doesn't even look like him, only his hair.'  
  
When she looked a few cm down she saw her eyes and knew she couldn't fake it. It was the guy from her vision and there was no doubt about it. She felt hot and cold at the same time in her skin.  
  
'Okay Hitomi, just relax, you don't even know what the vision was about. He could have been there ate the race and was watching you.'  
  
She kept walking and tried to deny that she had a vision altogether. When she reached him, she drew up a conclusion that she was worrying about nothing and that this was a regular guy going into her school.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand.  
  
Heero took it and for that moment both of them felt a shock go up their arms to their shoulder. Hitomi flinched and drew her hand away.  
  
'Okay... All these reactions point to something that means more than that he's just a guy to me.'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'Just focus on what you have to do and get over it! Keep your distance.'  
  
While Hitomi was talking to herself, Heero was watching her. He, for all his training did not flinch but he did feel a strange shock that went up his arm. He, didn't know these were signs and took it for that this girl was just so cold it sent the chill to him which felt like she was drowning in ice water heated up.  
  
"What's your name?" Hitomi asked, waking Heero from his thoughts which did not show on his face.  
  
"Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure" He answered.  
  
"Welcome to the school." She said as they started walking in the building. Hitomi showed him everything and when they were outside she asked him about her favourite sport: track.  
  
"Are you interested in running? We have a track team and it's not that bad."  
  
"I know, I've heard about how fast you were."  
  
At this, Hitomi blushed and said,  
  
"It just takes lots of training, hard work, focus, and people around cheering you on all the way."  
  
Heero understood all of it except the last part.  
  
'People around you? Helping you? Trowa and them were there with me to fight. Is that the same? Or does that mean family? I don't have any. So who do I count on?'  
  
Hitomi saw his look of confusion which confused her. She shook her head for her stupidity.  
  
'Maybe he wants to know more.'  
  
"There's a tryout today after school for new members. I can take you there since we have the same class last block."  
  
Heero heard her and replied, "Sounds good."  
  
They walked back to school in silence to their second block.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well what do you think... I'm changing the story a bit. I won't delete the other chap. Sorry if you get confused. But I hope everything will turn out alright in the end. I will try to update soon! Esca 


	2. Warm Up

Disclaimer: Do not own escaflowne nor GW but in my mind Van and Heero will be my friends forever and ever! Ahhhh..... That's the way to live!  
  
A.N. Don't mind me... Well herez next revised chap, sorry I'm taking long time. My chaps are short but... Hopefully I'll be able to end this story! Before I'm 30! LOL  
  
At the end of the day, Hitomi and Heero walked towards the change rooms.  
  
"You can get changed in there, after, you'll find a different exit that leads outside, I'll meet you there k?"  
  
"K"  
  
While Hitomi was changing she was also thinking.  
  
'Maybe I need to meet new people, after the whole day I was alright with Heero. I guess I've been hanging around Yukari too much.'  
  
She laughed to herself.  
  
'I can even tell if Heero's bored or confused! Just by the minute changes on his face. Hard when focused on something, soft when calm... Well the rest I have to guess but oh well.'  
  
She didn't realize that she had been daydreaming for so long since her coach and best friend's face was right in front of hers while she was sitting down in her track clothes.  
  
"Hitomi! I've been calling you for so long! There's a guy out there that have been standing for half an hour which I found weird so I talked to him. He told me he wanted to try out so I let him go ahead to the track. What have you been doing here?"  
  
Hitomi smiled and started to put her things in her locker.  
  
"Nothing much, I guess I was taking it a bit too slow."  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
Hitomi expected her to figure it out that fast.  
  
"Well before you get any ideas, yes, but it's weird, it wasn't like those other guys I liked and wanted to make out with them badly. It's a sort of take it slow I wanna get to know ya. Like you and Amano, even though you sort of used me for that!"  
  
"What!"  
  
'Hehe, just get her talking about something else and she'll forget about me!'  
  
As they walked out towards the track, Yukari was talking loudly about how she didn't want to hurt Hitomi's feelings. But in the end she agreed that she did feel jealous, but what were friends for? She couldn't let a guy get in the way of their friendship!  
  
When they finally make it to the track, they concluded that it was all good!  
  
"You still have to tell me about him Hitomi after the track meet k?"  
  
Hitomi groaned inwardly 'Guess I can't make her forget all the time!'  
  
Heero was already there stretching and warming up. He was so focused on it he didn't seem to notice Hitomi.  
  
She took this time to check him out.  
  
'He looks so cute when he's not looking at the world in disgust all the time. I feel something strange from him, like a broken soul that needs to be healed. I won't worry too much, if he needs my help I'm sure something will happen in the future.'  
  
"I heard it's not nice to stare." A cold voice said breaking into her thoughts.  
  
Hitomi, not one to bite off someone's head when she knew they were right put her head down and said  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She turned around and started her own warm up.  
  
Heero watched her jog slowly around the field and then started to work on his leg muscles.  
  
'No point in thinking if you can't get an answer.' 


	3. Before the Getting to Know You Part!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or Gundam Wing!  
  
A.N. Hey! I got another chapter! I'm a few since I'm bored here in school and we're not really doing anything! Since I'm getting a few chapters here (2!) I'll go to another one of my stories and do some there! Hope you guys don't mind and Now, Here's the story! ^_^  
  
When the bell rang, Hitomi rushed out of her classroom and went to her locker. There, she put all her things in it and took out her duffel bag. She locked the door and walked towards the track.  
  
'I wonder what that vision was about. A new killer? No... I saw his eyes... They were like Van's when I first saw him.'  
  
Tears were about to come out of her eyes but she forced them inside and tried to forgot about tbe past.  
  
'Dark and it covered his soul within. But this one, is seemed as if he had no hope left to live. There's nothing hiding behind the curtains. Just nothing. As if all his past were erased from him and he's just walking around doing whatever he wanted in a way...'  
  
She scratched that back of her head and began thinking again.  
  
'I have a weird feeling that my vision will come true today. Either that or it already happened. No it couldn't. I saw him look at me and "feel" something. I guess I'll just have to find out. Maybe I still have my powers with me. It didn't affect me when I came back so why now? A new enemy? Or a new love?... So many questions with not much answers.'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"ARGH! No time for thoughts like these!" She yelled out loud. She looked around and saw some people around her looking at her strangely. She gave a nervous smile, put her head down and started walking quicker.  
  
'Well..... I don't want to get hurt again so.... I just can't.'  
  
She felt down but then she suddenly remembered,  
  
'Oh! I get to see Yukari now! I can't believe that she's not in any of my classes!"  
  
She felt better and once she saw the track and Yukari, she smiled a real smile.  
  
"Hey Yukari!" She cried cheerfully  
  
"Hitomi! You never guess. There's a new student here named Heero and he's so cute! A but serious but cute and really nice! He's all in my classes too because I'm showing him around and in case he needed help and stuff. Cool huh?"  
  
"Hey, you already have a boyfriend. Or have you forgotten?" Hitomi pointed out.  
  
"Well, he is cute but it isn't for me. I know Amano is still my boyfriend even though he goes to college now. We still keep in touch you know! Anyways, this is for you benefit! You know, Heero get to know you , you know him! Because of me!" Yukari replied proudly.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
  
Strangely Hitomi felt a bit weird and all sound was blocked out. She turned her head automatically and saw him. She gasped as she saw her vision coming true once again. He saw Hitomi looking at him and he turned around quickly and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Hitomi? What is it now?" Yukari asked her jokingly but also with worry which brought Hitomi back to "reality"  
  
"I.. Saw.. Hiiim." She said still a little shocked.  
  
This made Yukari serious, no more fooling around.  
  
"What? Van? Where?" She asked as she brought Hitomi towards the benches. Hitomi sat down and once she was out of her "shock" she briefly told Yukari about the race and her vision. She also described him just in case Yukari saw him.  
  
"Oh... Hey! I know that guy!"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Heero Yuy." Yukari stated. Seeing Hitomi's confused face she added,  
  
"'You know, the guys who I have all my classes with. The "new" guy."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And! I forgot to tell you. He's going to try out for the track team. I told him he can if he beats any of the guys' time. Also, he's trying out for short distance. Which is "100 meters"." She emphasized.  
  
Hitomi, once again a little shocked of hearing all this and trying to put them together in her head.  
  
"What do you think?" Hitomi asked her friend for her advice.  
  
"I think faith is giving you another chance on love!" She said with a wink! Hitomi groaned.  
  
"Be serious Yukari."  
  
"I am!" She kneeled down in front of Hitomi, moved her face so she could see straight at her and said firmly.  
  
"Look, this kind of think doesn't come everyday. I think he's the one for you. One, he's trying out for the track. Two, it's short distance. Three he looks at you AND you had a vision about it. He's the one for you! You even believe that things don't happen for a reason. Maybe you and Van could have been together but I think both choices were right. If you didn't choose Van than maybe someone new comes for you and one for him to so you two won't suffer! Okay! I know you can do this! You know I'll always be there for you!"  
  
"Alright. You're right. I'll try. I won't lose anything except more of my soul... Sorry. I kind of think he is the one too I just needed you to agree with me and push me and help through it. Thanks YOU!"  
  
She got up and hugged her friend dearly.  
  
"Your welcome. Oh and I talked to the principal and asked if he can change Heero's "guide" to you! I said I was too busy with the track and that I knew you very well and stuff. He agreed. So, Heero knows and I had to tell you!"  
  
"Yukari... What would I do without you?"  
  
"I don't know but, you have to start talking to Heero!"  
  
When the two let go of each other, they got ready for the practices. As it turned out, Heero made the team tying his score with Amano's old score. The runners practiced a bit more and went home late in the evening.  
  
Hitomi lied down on her bed thinking.  
  
'I wonder if Yukari was right. I hope she is. Van... Somewhere out there, I hope you have another person with you. I'm sure you'll be doing just fine... I'll love you forever but I also need someone right here with me. That person will be Heero. He reminds me a lot of you so that will always make me remember you. I hope you'll never forget me...'  
  
With that, she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Sooo what you think? It's a bit long huh? I hope it's turning our alright. Oh and I didn't post any of what I wanted to say in there! Lol thanks to Demonic P-chan for telling me on how to "better" my story. And to you guys who are also reading this! Lol I'll get the next chapter hopefully sometime this week! Later peeps! ^_~ 


	4. At School Little Chit Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Escaflowne  
  
A.N. Hello again, it's summer vacation here and I was in the mood of writing and sort of continuing my story. I guess my light grew a little today. Enjoy!  
  
Btw, since this is sort of day-by-day story which is longer and a bit more everyday life detailed, ummm I hope you don't get bored! Also, they have 6 subjects a day, just wanted to make it that way so I'll be able to have different stories in what they do in school! : D Also, ummm They're in grade 11 let's say even though that does not really go. ^_^`  
  
~Heero's Apartment~  
  
Sitting on his chair eyes in front of the computer, Heero sat back and relaxed. 'It won't do any harm if I keep up with what's going on around the world' He clicks around until he was satisfied there were no fires still burning on Earth and on the Colonies. Sleep was slowly washing over him and he walked to his bed. Thoughts swim in his mind while he waited for his soul to go to the dream world. His last thought was: 'Is this the right thing?'  
  
~Morning at Hitomi's~  
  
::RIIIIING!!!!!:: It was 5:45am  
  
"Ayiaaa! I'm going to be late!" Hitomi cries out, jumping off the bed.  
  
"Mom! I'm going to be late! I'll see you around dinnertime alright?!"  
  
"Have a good day sweetie!" Her mom calls out from the kitchen.  
  
While Hitomi runs to school she see Heero a few blocks ahead of her walking casually.  
  
"Hey Heero! Wait up!" She yells.  
  
Heero slows down to a stop and turns around. He keeps silent until she catches up to her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki. I heard your name was Heero from my friend Yukari." She takes out her hand.  
  
Heero looks at it for a second and then gives her hand a shake.  
  
"Pleased to meet you.", He replies. "Yukari told me that you would be my guide from now on and that my schedule was all changed."  
  
Hitomi was a little confused but accepted what he said.  
  
"Ya, I guess it will be the same as mine. You'll be able to get to know the school a bit better than." She smiles, "I have Math, Socials, Art, lunch, then Photography, Science and English."  
  
Suddenly she remembers that they were both going to be late for class if they didn't hurry up and without thinking, she grabs his hand runs as fast as she could to the school (which was faster than average people could run). She didn't notice that Heero was running up to her pace. ^_-  
  
~School~ They barely made it class but everyone was already sitting down waiting for the second bell. The teacher looks at them strangely but does not say anything for they were not late.  
  
"Alright everyone today we'll try to get a head start! So please take out your calculators, books, paper and a pencil. By the way, we have a new student, his name is Heero Yuy. I'm sure you'll make him feel right at home! Heero please stand up."  
  
Heero stands from his seat which was of course beside Hitomi.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
A few girls giggle to each other whispering how handsome he was. Heero ignored it all since she was used to it in his old missions. He sits back down feeling some of the guys' jealousy looming over him.  
  
'I hope this day will be quick.' He thinks, 'Oh ya. I have a practice today. That won't be too bad.'  
  
The day drags on with Hitomi showing Heero around with places he already knew but didn't say anything. Hitomi noticed this but didn't say anything either. She kept on talking until she suddenly asked,  
  
"So Heero, what are you going here?" Realizing it was a little personal, she quickly added, "Just wondering of course." She blushes and looks away; anywhere but towards him.  
  
"My parents a dead and I was told this was a good school to go to and continue my education." He answered stretching the truth a little bit.  
  
'It won't be good if I have a bad reputation as a liar.' He thinks.  
  
"I see," Hitomi said silently knowing there was more to what he was letting on.  
  
'Oh well, eventually he'll tell me. We just met. What's this feeling I have inside? Like when Van and I just escaped from Palace and he told me a little bit about him. Do I want to get to know Heero more? I feel scared and nervous but confident in believing in him? For what?' She shook her head a little which Heero saw but kept quiet.  
  
'No, I won't think about his now, I'll just try to be friends with him for awhile.' She concluded.  
  
'What was that?', Heero thought, 'I wanted to tell her more but was scared to. It almost like a feeling I had with Relena. Relena. No, I can't think about her. She's gone. My heart aches yet I can't do anything. Hitomi is different. This is stronger- no, I'll fight it. We'll see what happens.'  
  
Silently they walked until they reached the race track for practice.  
  
A.N. What you guys think? Just typing as my story goes by in my head. There will be lots of questions but I'll try to answer them in the story. Like.. What's up with Relena ^_^ Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay. 


	5. After school: the practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or GW  
  
A.N. Hiya again! I was in the mood this morning to type another story! : D Enjoy!  
  
"Hitomi! Heero! Glad you made it on time!" Yukari cries out as she runs toward Hitomi.  
  
"Hey, you!" she whispers to her while Heero walks away to change, "You should walk with him more! This is the first time you weren't late for a practice!"  
  
"Well I have to stay with him for awhile, our school if pretty big if you think about it. By the way, I didn't get any detentions or had to stay after school for anything for once!" Hitomi blushes a little bit.  
  
"Looks like you have a little story for me tonight!" Yukari winks, "Let's get ready for practice first!"  
  
In a few minutes, everyone was all ready and they started with a few stretches.  
  
"Okay you guys, just a little to get you moving! I think that's enough now, why don't you all do a lap or two or more for those long distance runners, depends on what you feel like." Yukari says as she walks to the side with her clipboard.  
  
This was one of the good qualities she had as a coach; she gives orders but lets the people have a little choice on how to do them. : )  
  
Heero ran a slow warm up-like pace since he didn't feel like he should look like he was showing off. Hitomi was doing the same thing so they were both running together with other people behind and in front of them.  
  
"Do you like to run?" Hitomi asks.  
  
"Yeah, it keeps my body in shape and it feels great to run." He replies with a bit more feeling than his regular monotone voice which both of them noticed but didn't mention it. They were silent for awhile but Heero broke it for he thought it was his fault.  
  
"What about you" Trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Well, when I was in grade 10 I started waking up late and had to run as fast as I could to school. That's when Yukari noticed it and she was trying out to be a coach, and she said I could make the team since I run so fast and I get more practice every morning!"  
  
Heero laughed in his mind and surprised himself and Hitomi when a small chuckle left his mouth.  
  
"So you think it's funny?" Hitomi pointed out trying to look mad. Heero was a little taken back so he looked like he was sorry to Hitomi.  
  
"Don't worry, when Yukari mentioned it, I actually laughed about it and thought it was a joke until Yukari wrote my name down and sort of tricked me. I guess it was good for me because... "She stopped and blushed. She looked away and made her tears go back in her eyes.  
  
'Kanzaki, you're so stupid! He doesn't need to know that that was how you met Van! Make up something quick!!!'  
  
She controlled herself and relaxed again.  
  
"...Because I did make the team!" She ended with a smile on her face.  
  
Heero knew she was trying to fight with herself and she gained control of it fairly quickly.  
  
'There was more to it than that. It's none of my business so I won't ask about it.'  
  
They didn't know that they were the only ones left running and that they had already done about 5 laps until Yukari was forced to yell them back to the grass by the rest of the team. The two blushed (Heero hiding it) and ran to them.  
  
"Well, since you two did WAY more than the others, you can have a short practice. We'll start with the 100 metres so you guys can leave early." Yukari said with authority which Hitomi knew she could change the plan.  
  
After their run, Yukari ran up to Hitomi.  
  
"Hey, I already see something going there. He really opens up to you." She said seriously.  
  
Hitomi decided not to make a joke out of it. "I know, but I was reminded of Van when I talked to him about how I got into the team..."  
  
"Awww Hitomi, don't worry. It's okay if you think about Van once in awhile, you don't have to totally forget about him, he's part of your life." She hugged Hitomi which made her best friend feel better.  
  
"Okay, I guess I better change and go home huh? I have a lot of homework today!" Says a cheered up Hitomi.  
  
"If you need help you can phone me!" Yukari calls out already walking away.  
  
Hitomi knew Yukari meant in both ways. She walked to the change room passing Heero already changed in black pants and a white t-shirt. She smiles to herself  
  
'He looks good' she takes her time changing inside.  
  
Yukari waited around until she saw Heero walking out.  
  
"Hey Heero wait up!" She yells catching up to him.  
  
"You don't have to do anything after school do you?"  
  
"Not really, why?" Answered a monotone voice.  
  
"Do you mind walking Hitomi home? I'm a little worried about her and usually we walk home together."  
  
This was the truth, after she was gone there were some times when Hitomi felt depressed. Yukari always walked Hitomi after her friend accidentally walked somewhere else lost in her thoughts. Good thing nothing happened to her and she was found.  
  
Heero could tell it was the truth but didn't see the other part of what Yukari was planning.  
  
"I guess so." After a few moments.  
  
"Thank you very much!" She gave him a quick hug and ran away which surprised Heero a little bit but didn't show it.  
  
'Girls, always so emotional. I guess I have a reason to talk to Hitomi. I'd like to get to know her a bit more.' Smiling to himself in his mind he walks until he reaches the girls' changeroom waiting for Hitomi.  
  
A.N. Hehe, there you go! I hope this one was alright! : D I might write some more later in the afternoon! Ja ne! 


	6. The Walk to Hitomi's house

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Escaflowne  
  
A.N. Hello again! Just to let you know, I will not be here for like 2 weeks, we're leaving this Sunday to go to Cali! Hehe, hope you guys enjoy the other wonderful stories out there while I'm gone. I may even write some on paper during my vac! : )  
  
Myst Lady: ya your right, but I'm trying to make Heero relax and live a normal life. Hehe, it is hard to write it for what he used to be! ^_^ I'm not sure about the Relena thing, btw I'm not really a Relena hater hehe... I'm k with her but, you never know what happens! ^_-  
  
On to the story!  
  
~Changeroom~  
  
When Hitomi was done she checked to make sure she had everything ready. She went out the door and almost fainted from shock when Heero said  
  
"You ready?" He was leaning on the wall right beside the door.  
  
"You scared me to death! I thought you were some guy after me or something..." Hitomi said looking pale.  
  
Actually, Hitomi thought right when she heard the voice that it was Van when he was angry one day because the enemy was coming and asking her if she was ready. She knew such a thing couldn't be possible.  
  
'Stop thinking about him... He's gone now...' She said slowly regaining control of herself.  
  
Heero noticed this but didn't say anything. In fact he couldn't say anything. He tried to ask if he was okay but a part of him told him to wait.  
  
'Or maybe I'm just too chicken.' He thought to himself. 'Or both...'  
  
He shook his head. The two gave each other fake smiles and said nothing about each other's strange moods.  
  
"So, I guess Yukari asked you to walk me home since she was staying longer?" She asked relaxed.  
  
"Ya, about that..." He started "I have a question if you don't mind."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know why she asked me?"  
  
Not expecting the question Hitomi blushed a shade or light red. Heero not really knowing why she was blushing kept silent and waited for her answer.  
  
"Well, I guess she was just worried about me since we walk home together everytime. We're really close." She sort of lied hoping he would accept it. But Heero knew there was something more so he tried again.  
  
"If you guys walk home all the time than how come today is different?"  
  
"I don't know!" Hitomi said her voice rising a little. She blush a bit brighter red. "Maybe she wants us to be good friends? You sound as if you don't even want to walk with me home? Is it out of your way or you don't like me?"  
  
Realizing her last question she added, "As a friend." She looked down trying to find the urge to cry. From what, too many reasons.  
  
Heero knew he'd gone too far and that he sort of lost control of himself. Although, he was not too sure why. He said,  
  
"Sorry, I guess I get too curious sometimes. I don't like not knowing why if I can help it. Are you okay with me walking you home? Yukari told me where you lived and I live pretty close by."  
  
Hitomi, calming down replied, "Of course, we're friends right?" She held out her hand.  
  
Heero looked at it and said "Didn't we do this already?"  
  
"Oops sorry, I just felt like I should have done that" She answered embarrassed. She slowly took her hand back.  
  
Heero reached quickly and held her hand.  
  
"No it's k." He said.  
  
They walked silently enjoying the silence neither one commenting that they were still holding each other's hands.  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
A.N. Sorry this was sort of a short chapter.Hehehehehehehehe! I'm so happy they're getting together now! Hope you guys don't mind! ^_^ 


	7. VAN

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or Escaflowne  
  
A.N.: Hey. Well I'm in my vacation and an idea popped up in my head and I guess I'll write it out! :p  
  
~Gaea~  
  
'I miss you Hitomi,' Van was sitting on his chair in Fanalia. He was wearing the same red shirt and light brown pants but his face did not hold the childish, rash look. He matured over the year and during the war and has become a very wise man. Young for his age. Elderly men and woman would look at him in regret as they wondered what had happened to their carefree, exuberant boy king.  
  
Van sighed once more, putting down his arm which held the precious stone of Hitomi's. Day and night he had fought with his mind, blaming himself for the separation.  
  
'I shouldn't have let her go...' He thought silently.  
  
'Life is too valuable to just let it go by. Love is blind to teach us how to use it. I let her go twice and now I'll never be able to get her back.'  
  
Slamming his fist on the side of the chair, tears slowly fell down his soft face, revealing the troubled mind of a child who didn't know how to act towards his aching heart. As the night wore on, the young heartbroken king slowly fell to the arms of the deep sleep.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
With a nice cold bath under the waterfalls, Van dried himself off and walked to the palace ready to face the new day. The sun was shining warmly upon his skin and doors in the village slowly opened with people setting up for their daily chores.  
  
A strange urge rose in Van's heart making him fall down on the dirt.  
  
"Ahhhh... ARHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" He cried out in pain.  
  
'What is this??? It HURTS!' his mind confused and waiting.  
  
The pendant around his neck glowed brighter and brighter, enveloping Van in white light so he couldn't see anything from where he was laying down. A figure slowly walked towards him. He could hear a voice softly weeping, asking him:  
  
"Why Van? Why don't you talk to me anymore?"  
  
"Hitomi?" Van asked, stunned still laying down.  
  
The pain had gone yet he could still feel his heart numb.  
  
"Come back Van." The voice said delicately. As if talking harshly would draw him away like a bunny.  
  
"Come back to me... If you can't... In my sorrows... I'll die..." the voice whisepered.  
  
Van fell into unconciousness as the last word echoed in his head.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Van suddenly jumped out of his bed and fell onto the floor.  
  
'Don't worry Hitomi' He fiercely called in his mind. 'I will come to you no matter what.'  
  
He quickly changed and ran out of the door. He ran and ran until he stopped in the forest where he first came back to Fanalia with Hitomi..  
  
'Where I let her go one last time.' He said strongly.  
  
He knew that this was the right moment. The right time to go. The last chance he had to get Hitomi back.  
  
Focusing his mind and closuing his eyes, the pendant glowed a bright reddish pink.  
  
"Please~" He cried out, in a spellcasting way. "Please, give me one last chance to change my future. Our future! Send me to earth."  
  
Opening his eyes which let out a burning fire he let out the last four words.  
  
"Send me to HITOMI!"  
  
With a whosshing thud, white pure light wrapped around Van sending him to Earth while stopping time in his old world. 


End file.
